Politics and Reagans
by Ms Isabella
Summary: Frank steps out to smoke a cigar at Poole's party, but he didn't expect to have company. Please read and review.  Chapter 8 now published.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of value. I'm just a poor old Nursing Student who enjoys writing. While reading all of the Blue Bloods fan fiction, I thought Frank needed a story. This may be a one shot, or it may be more, depending on reviews. (Be kind, please?). Please read and review. Thank you!**_

"Maria, would you hurry up?" Gabriel D'Angelo called to his wife. "Adriana's here. We're waiting for you."

"I'll be there in a minute, Gabe. Cool your tush. And kiss Adriana for me," Maria called from her lavish bathroom. She gave her lashes a final swipe of mascara and reached for her bottle of Chanel No. 5, applying some to her wrists and to the back of her neck.

Gabriel kissed his daughter's cheek before taking a step back to admire the dress she wore. He whistled softly. "You look beautiful, Mia Bambina. You're going to turn every man's head tonight."

Adriana felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and bowed her head. She never could accept a compliment without blushing. As a teenager, it was cute. As an adult, it was embarrassing. "Thank you, Papa." She raised her head and looked at him. "Do I really have to go tonight?"

"Of course you do. You have to put in the appearance the same as your Mother and I."

"You're going to eat my chicken, right?"

Gabriel smiled. "I'll eat your chicken," he agreed.

"You still trying to give your chicken away, Aid?" Maria asked as she joined her husband and daughter.

Adriana nodded. "No meat. Ever again."

Maria sighed. "Aid, that incident with the was when you were five years old. You can't keep avoiding meat forever."

"I can and I will. I don't like it. And I don't want to get sick like that ever again. "

Gabriel opened the apartment door. "Ladies, the Mayor awaits," he said as he made a sweeping _after you_ gesture with his hand.

Adriana heard the door open and heard someone step outside. A few seconds later, she smelled cigar smoke. She breathed in the pleasant scent, and turned to see who was joining her on the terrace.

"Judge D'Angelo, I didn't expect to see you here this evening," he greeted.

"Commissioner Reagan. I didn't expect to see you here, either."

Frank chuckled. "It is good to see you though."

"And you as well," she said as she sipped at her wine. "Had to sneak out for a smoke because the politics in the other room is getting to you?"

"I don't do politics."

"I thought I didn't either. Then I get invited to the party."

"And you're bored out of your mind?" he offered.

"I wouldn't call it bored, exactly. It was worth it to hear Tony Bennett sing."

Frank wrinkled his brows. She was too young to enjoy Tony Bennett. He had her figured for about Erin's age.

"You like Tony Bennett?"

"Very much."

He took a step closer to her and took a puff of his cigar. "Thought you might be a bit too young for Tony Bennett."

"One is never too young for a legend, Commissioner. Especially one like Tony Bennett."

Frank studied her face as he puffed his cigar again. Too young. Too pretty. Definitely too smart. But there was something about her that made him want to stay and talk to her longer.

"I guess you are right there. And it's Frank."

"Adriana."

"Beautiful name. It suits you."

She blushed. This time she was grateful for the darkness so he couldn't see her pink cheeks. "Thank you," she said softly. "That's kind of you to say."

The door opened once again and another female stepped out. "Dad?" the woman asked.

"I'll be right there, Erin," Frank said, not taking his eyes off of Adriana. "I have to go. Thank you for the conversation and pleasant company."

"Thank you, Commissioner. Erin is a good attorney. I'm sure you're proud."

"I'm proud of all of my children, Adriana."

"Of course you are."

He smiled. "Have a good evening."

Inside, Erin waited for Frank. As he stepped back inside, she glanced toward the terrace. "Judge D'Angelo? I didn't know you knew her."

"I don't," Frank confessed. "I just know of her."

"She's a good Judge. Her Mom is a DA."

"And her father is Mr. Criminal Defense. "

"Don't hold that against her. She really is fair."

"You would know. Are you ready to get out of here?"

"No, but you are. You're dying for that glass of scotch."

He held out his arm to her. "Yes, I am. Politics and Reagans just don't mix."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frank sat in his chair sipping his scotch. The evening had been nice, and he had found himself enjoying it more than he had thought he would. He took another sip of his drink, and closed his eyes. He found himself thinking back to having a cigar on the terrace and the unexpected company he had found.

"Adriana D'Angelo," he muttered to himself. "Judge Adriana D'Angelo. Damn."

He knew he could pull her up on the New York City Manhattan Court website, but he didn't feel like doing that. Somehow, it felt like it was invading her privacy. It would be the same thing if he asked Erin about her. Knowing his daughter like he did, she would take it as a sign that he was interested and she would encourage him to get in touch and ask her for a date. There was also the matter of the rumor that she was dating one of the Yankees, but he had known she had attended the Mayor's party with her parents and not a professional baseball player.

He sighed. He had dated some since Mary had died, and the last time was a total disaster. It might have worked if Kelly hadn't been determined to get the story regardless of the cost and without stomping on active NYPD investigations. He had seen her occasionally since, but he didn't go out of his way to encourage her, even though he suspected that she wanted to talk to him. She always looked like she was ready to ask him a question, but then changed her mind and didn't.

He finished the glass and went upstairs. He was too old for crushes. But there was something about her that he couldn't let go.

The cab stopped in front of Adriana's building. She tried to hand the cabbie her portion of the fare, but her father waved her hand away. "I've got it," he told her.

"Grazie," she said as she leaned over and kissed both parents' cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't forget 12:30 at Bar Americain," Maria reminded.

"I won't. I'll see you both then."

Gabriel reached out his hand and caught her arm as she opened the cab door. "Why don't you come home and stay with us tonight? We can have breakfast in the morning."

"Thanks, but no, Papa. I have some research I need to do. I will spend the weekend though," she promised.

Gabriel conceded. "All right. We will see you on Friday night."

Adriana hurried out of the cab and into the warmth of her building. As she stepped inside, she turned to watch the cab drive off. She started toward the elevator, reflecting about how it was hell to be an only child at times.

She knew her parents meant well, but sometimes they went way overboard in being overprotective. She punched the elevator button and wondered how she could get out of lunch at Bar Americain. It was one of her mother's favorite restaurants. She only went to please her mother, because she didn't think the food was as fabulous as her mother believed.

'_If Frank Reagan asked you to go, you would'_, she thought. She shook her head, wondering where that thought had come from. She stepped inside the elevator. _'Adriana Gabriella Maria Sofia, there is no way in Hell, Frank Reagan would ask you out on a date, so get that thought out of your mind right now,'_ she scolded herself as she pushed the button for her floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a hot shower and a cup of Sleepytime tea, Adriana slipped into her flannel pajamas that she had just pulled out of the dryer and crawled into bed. She opened the novel she was reading, feeling a bit guilty for telling her father she had some research to do. He wouldn't understand her passion for Janet Evanovich novels. She had hoped to finish a chapter before sleep took over. She set her alarm for five, and snuggled into the blankets to read the latest adventures of Stephanie Plum and Joe Morelli.

Frank rolled over on to his side and stared at the clock. Three AM. He hated nights like this where there would be little if any sleep. He'd be a bear in the morning. He closed his eyes and rolled on his other side so he wouldn't see the clock. Her face flashed before his eyes again. "Dammit, Judge. You are going to be the death of me," he muttered as he pulled the blanket up.

The tea didn't work. Adriana found herself staring at the clock again. 3:30. She had to be up in an hour and a half. It was too late to take a sleeping pill and too late for a glass of wine. She decided to skip the gym and go after work. She reset the alarm for seven. Getting up, she headed back to the bathroom. She turned on the jets of her spa tub and climbed inside. She knew what was keeping her up. Commissioner Frank Reagan. "Dammit, Adriana. Get him out of your mind. He isn't interested," she chided.

Soaking in the hot water, she closed her eyes and tried to think about baseball. Going over the past Yankees season in her head, she plotted strategies and lineup changes. She planned to keep Jeter at leadoff, regardless of whether he was facing a right or left handed pitcher. Brett Gardner second. Rodriguez at clean up.

She thought about Derek Jeter and sighed. He was definitely a fine specimen of man. He had those exotic looks that got her hormones stirring. She smiled at the thought of seeing his tight butt in pinstripes. She snuggled into the water a bit more, and an image of Frank Reagan popped into her mind. Why was he haunting her? They had had a very short conversation. She had short conversations with people all day long and they never entered her mind again. Why would the image of him smoking the cigar not leave her head?

She turned the heater up on the tub. Maybe another few minutes and she would be able to get out and try to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Frank rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen. He mixed up eggs, milk, and cheese and tossed it into a pan. He started coffee and toast. Henry joined him a few minutes later.

"Good morning, Francis," he greeted cheerily as he poured a mug of coffee and took a peek at the omelet working on the stovetop.

"Good morning, Pop."

"Did you have a good time at the Mayor's shindig last night?"

"It was okay," Frank said as he ran a spatula around the edges of the omelet.

"Just okay?"

"The music was good. The rubber chicken was not."

"I always wondered why they always serve chicken at those big fancy parties."

Frank flipped the omelet over and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Her face popped back into his mind again.

"It's cheap meat, Pop. You can feed everyone for under 10 bucks a plate, and you can charge 10 times that and people will pay it."

"Well, aren't you Mr. Grumpypants this morning?" Henry observed.

"Didn't sleep very well," Frank admitted.

"We all have nights like that sometimes. At least with you, I don't have to worry about it being because of a girl."

Frank bit his lip. There was no way on the face of the planet he was going to admit that his sleepless night had been caused by the Judge.

He scooped the omelet out of the pan and placed it on a plate. Cutting it in half, he placed the other half on another plate and sat it in front of Henry. "Dig in, Pop. That's the best breakfast you're going to get all day."

Her parents were waiting in the lobby of Bar Americain, just as Adriana had expected. Gabriel kissed her cheek, and Maria gave her a hug before pulling back and staring at her daughter's face. "You don't look so good, Bambina."

"Didn't sleep much," Adriana admitted.

"Anything wrong?"

"Well, Joe Torre wants to buy the Dodgers. The traitor. Aside from that, no nothing is wrong."

"Adriana," Gabriel scolded gently. "Don't be sarcastic with your Mama. She means well."

"Nothing is wrong. It was just one of those nights where my mind wouldn't shut down."

The hostess led them to their table where they seated themselves and accepted menus.

"We will have a spa day on Saturday. It will make you feel better," Maria insisted as she studied the menu. She really didn't need to since she had it memorized.

Adriana studied the soup choices, then closed the menu and placed it off to the side. "Manis/Pedis and massage?"

"And hair," Maria added.

"I'm in."

Gabriel chuckled. "You girls and your spa days. You're going to bankrupt me."

Maria elbowed him in the ribs. "We do it for you, Gabe. We have to make you look good."

"And you both do that very well," he agreed.

Adriana stared down at the table. Thoughts of Frank were going through her mind.

"Something wrong, Aid?" Gabriel asked.

"No, just tired and I have a full plate today. I'm in recess until two."

"This trial is wearing on you," Maria offered.

She sighed. "It's long and complicated," she admitted. "I hope we can get it wrapped up soon. I'd like to charge the jury before next Christmas."

"Some trials are like that," Gabe said as he signaled for the server. "I had a murder case before you were born that went on for four months."

Maria covered his hand with hers. "I remember that one. We used the money to buy the apartment."

Adriana smiled. Ordinarily she loved hearing stories about her parents and what they did before she was born, but today she didn't want to hear it. She wanted to have her own private thoughts about Frank Reagan. "Funny. You use your salary to buy yours and I used the divorce settlement money to buy mine."

"That's because you married well and divorced even better," Gabe opined.

"Yes, thanks to you. If you ever give up criminal defense law, you could make a killing as a divorce attorney."

"Only for you, Aid. I couldn't let that bastard get away with what he did to you."

She sipped her water. "Ancient History."

"And I for one _do not_ want to relive it," Maria said firmly. "I want us to all have a nice lunch."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adriana picked up her office phone and dialed a number. Before the call could be completed, she hung up. She sighed. In today's modern world, it was perfectly acceptable to call a gentleman and suggest a date. She just couldn't work up enough nerve to do so.

Frank waited in his office until Baker had left her desk. He closed his office door and dialed a number. He heard the busy signal, and replaced the receiver. Somehow, the busy signal didn't surprise him. He had a feeling that the person he was calling was a social butterfly. He debated on going home for dinner, or going out. What he really wanted to do was invite a certain lady out for dinner.

'_One more try,'_ he decided as he reached for the phone again.

Adriana heard her office phone ringing just as she closed the door to her office. "Maledicalo!" she muttered as she fished in her purse for her keys. Hurriedly, she unlocked the door and raced for the phone. "Hello?" she asked. She was greeted by the sound of the dial tone. Hurriedly, she punched *69. The phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times. She heard the click that signaled the call was going to voice mail. She hung up and left her office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Frank sipped his coffee and listened to Mayor Poole's representative drone on and on about the crime statistics, the number of officers on the force, and how the budget needed to be cut.

Garrett argued that the force could not be cut, and Frank backed him up.

When the Mayor's representative made a trip to the restroom, Frank excused himself and stepped outside to smoke a cigar. He lit up and took a deep puff, savoring the smoke and the night around him. He noted the taxi pulling up, and observed the pair of legs getting out of the taxi. He made his way up to the body attached to the legs and sucked in a deep breath.

Three inch heels, another black dress, and a black lacy shawl. Hair pinned up with loose tendrils on each side of her face. She looked beautiful. He wondered who she was meeting. He was instantly jealous that she wasn't meeting him, but someone else.

She paid the driver and made her way to the sidewalk.

"Evening, Your Honor," he called before taking another puff of his cigar.

She stopped for a second, eyes adjusting to the darkness. She knew the voice, and her stomach clenched. Her hands started to tremble. "Commissioner Reagan," she acknowledged.

"Frank."

She walked over to him. "Adriana."

"We've had this conversation before, haven't we?" he asked.

"We have. How is your evening?"

"Very well. It looks like yours is about to get better."

It took her a minute to figure out that he assumed she was meeting a date, and she immediately blushed. "Um, no actually, it's a meeting with Judges Randolph and Walters," she explained. "Since I'm the lowest one on the judicial totem pole, they think I need to be babysat."

"Somehow, I think you can hold your own in the courtroom." He took a puff of cigar then exhaled. "I tried to call you."

Her heart practically jumped through her ribs. "You did?" she asked, hoping that her voice didn't squeak.

"I did. Your line was busy. I called back and I got no answer."

"I'm sorry about that. Had I known you were on the line, I would have taken the call."

"I'm sorry I missed you."

"I am too. Was there something I could help you with?"

Frank decided it was now or never. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me on Saturday night."

She rocked back on her feet. Frank Reagan was asking her for a date. She steadied herself. "I'd love to, Frank."

He smiled. "I'll call you to arrange a time."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"As am I, Adriana."

Another taxi pulled up. Frank and Adriana turned to see who the arriving visitor was. Adriana recognized Joe Walters. "It's Judge Walters. I have to go."

Frank walked her over to the Judge. "She's all yours, Joe," he said as they reached him.

"Goodnight, Adriana."

"Goodnight, Frank."

As she walked toward the entrance, she realized she had a date with Frank Reagan! And her first reaction was panic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fresh from her spa day with her Mother, Adriana had little to do in preparation for her date. She picked through her closet at her parents' house and was having trouble deciding between another black dress, or a royal blue one. As she held up the black one in front of her, and stared into the mirror, she realized that Frank had only seen her in black dresses. She sighed. Italians liked black. Practically everything they owned was black—clothes, cars, shoes, briefcases, jackets and coats. She, like every other typical Italian woman, had a closet full of black dresses.

Carefully, she hung the black dress in the closet, and slid the royal blue one off of the hanger.

Nervously, Frank knocked on the apartment door, and hurriedly straightened his tie. When he had asked Adriana to dinner, he didn't expect to be picking her up at her parents' apartment.

The door opened, and Gabriel studied the occupant on the other side of the door. "Commissioner Reagan. This is a surprise. Come in." He opened the door wider and stepped aside so Frank could enter. He offered his hand. "What can I do for you?"

'Always working a deal,' Frank thought as he shook hands with Adriana's father. "Thank you, Mr. D'Angelo. I'm here to pick up Adriana."

"Oh, sure. Come on in, sit down, have a drink. She's still primping," Gabriel offered.

They made their way to the living room where Gabriel poured them both a glass of Scotch. "So, you and Adriana?" he prompted.

"I can assure you my intentions are purely honorable, Mr. D'Angelo. We are just going to dinner," Frank said as he accepted the Scotch. He hadn't had the third degree from a father since before he married Mary. It was her father, in fact, that was the last man to give him the third degree about dating his daughter.

"I hope so. Aid's a good girl. She doesn't need any complications in her life."

"I understand."

"You're a father. Don't you want what's best for your daughter?"

"Of course I do," Frank said. "Every father does."

"Then I'm glad we understand each other."

Frank took a sip of Scotch just as Adriana appeared before him. He set the drink aside and rose. "Hello," he greeted. She took his breath away. He was surprised to see her dress was blue and not black. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You, as always, look very dashing."

"Thank you." He smiled. No one had ever called him dashing before. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am."

As Frank held the door open for her, Adriana called into the apartment "Don't wait up," before Frank closed it.

"I apologize if Papa got out of line," she said as they waited for the elevator.

"No, he was fine. He was just reminding me to be a gentleman and mind my manners."

She bit her lip. "They are a bit overprotective. Mama lost four before me and two after me. So, they've always treated me like the hothouse orchid."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Adriana. Of all of the things you are, I doubt very much you are a hothouse orchid."

"I try not to be. It drives them crazy. They still don't understand why I don't live with them and why I have my own apartment. They are very old school."

As the elevator arrived, Frank held the door as she entered the car. "It isn't that unusual. None of mine live with me."

"But I'm sure you wish they did"

He nodded. "It would be nice, yes. But they are all at different stages in their lives. You know Erin is divorced and has Nikki. Danny is married with two sons, and Jamie is just starting to make his way up through the ranks of the NYPD."

"And a Harvard graduate."

"You do your homework."

She smiled. "As I am sure you did yours."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Henry made his way into the kitchen where Frank was busy at the stove. "Good Morning, Francis," he greeted.

"Morning, Pop," Frank acknowledged as he dropped eggs into the cast iron skillet. "Sunny side up or over easy?" he asked.

"Sunny side up. Lots of toast," Henry said as he poured coffee into a NYPD mug. "You want juice?"

"Please," Frank said as he added salt and pepper to the eggs. "And before you ask, I had a very nice time."

Henry feigned surprise. "What made you think I was going to ask about your date last night?"

"Because you're dying to know. We went to dinner and the theater, and we had a very nice evening."

"You going to see her again?"

"I hope so. She's good company."

"Pretty too."

"Pop! You don't even know her!"

"Oh, come on, Francis, you think I don't know you've been mooning over the Judge since the Mayor's party?"

Frank turned from the stove. "I love my daughter dearly, but she really does have a big mouth sometimes."

"She loves you. She wants you to be happy."

"It was one date, Pop." He turned back to the eggs, and then flipped them onto a plate. He added some bacon and two pieces of toast to the plate.

"Sounds like there might be two."

Frank set the plate down in front of Henry. "There may be. I don't know. I haven't asked her. If she says yes, there will be. If she says no, there won't be."

Henry picked up his napkin, unfolded it, and placed it on his lap. "You don't have to be so grumpy you know. You should be in a good mood."

Gabriel entered the Plaza Hotel with Maria on one arm and Adriana on the other. They had just left Mass at St. Patrick's, and following their long standing Sunday tradition, the D'Angelo's were at the Palm Court at the Plaza for Sunday brunch.

Adriana was dreading brunch. Her Mother was going to pump her for all of the details about her date with Frank the night before. She didn't really want to share, but her Mother never seemed to understand. Maria believed that she had the right to know everything that was going on in Adrianna's life.

Gabriel ordered them all Bloody Marys, coffee, and juice. Adriana added cream to her coffee, and waited patiently for Maria to order her usual Plaza Omelet. She gave the menu a final glance, and ordered her usual lobster and waffles. Gabriel made a face at Adriana's choice like he always did. To him, lobsters and waffles did not go together. He always considered it a rich person's version of chicken and waffles. He handed the waitress the menus and ordered the pan seared branzino.

"So, how was your date last night?" Maria probed as she sipped her juice.

Adriana made a production out of stirring her coffee. "It was very nice. We had dinner and went to the theater."

"You haven't been to the theater in a long time," Maria observed.

"It's been a while," Adriana agreed.

"You got home late."

"I did."

"Adriana-"

"Nothing happened, Mama. We had dinner and went to the theater. He was a perfect gentleman."

"Maria, stop badgering her. Adriana's an adult. She's allowed to go out on a date," Gabriel chided.

"Gabe-"

"Grazie, Papa," Adriana said softly.

"Will you see him again?"

"Maria! Enough! Leave Aid alone."

Adriana made a mental note to head back to her apartment as soon as brunch was over. She loved her parents, but the weekend was over, and she really needed to be back at her apartment, snuggled up on her couch and watching Turner Classic Movies with a big bowl of popcorn.


End file.
